a little bit of love
by moon2stars142000
Summary: it more fluff then i wanted lol but i hope u like. its about kagome and inuyasha getting in a fight. well other then that u got to read to find out


After reading a lot of inuyasha fanfics I've noticed that kagome always forgives inuyasha right after he says the 3 magical words 'I love you'.

Well I hope to not do something that corny, hope you enjoy

--------

"I can't believe you!" kagome yelled, "I don't get mad or jealous when you go and see kikyo" '_well not that you know of anyway, or care for that matter_' she thought with a pong of sadness in her heart

"Yeah well, he still shouldn't touch you, and why would I get jealous of kouga. It's not like I like you or anything!" '_I shouldn't have said that_'

'_Man that was harsh, I can't believe after all the things we went though I mean nothing to him_' she thought as she looked at her feet, trying to hide her tears.

"Yeah, I know you don't like me. I just thought after 3 years I'd at least be thought of as your friend." She said as the tears she had been fighting with ran down her face

"Kagome… it's not that…. It's just…" inuyasha was to stud he thought it was just another argument, and everything would blow over, '_I didn't mean to make her cry' _he thought to himself.

'_Is it so much to ask that he loves me, even as just a friend, I could live with that…why?' _was all she could think

Why didn't he love her?

Why did she love him?

Why… just why?

"You know what inuyasha, I'm going to go. I think it's best if I go home that way you and me can stately down." Kagome tuned away from as she said this

Walking over she started to pack her things

"Fine! Be that way! Run away and go home, see if I care! Just do us both a favor and don't come back!" he yelled back at her as he jumped in a tree and ran as fast as he could

'_See if I care, I don't want her to come back anyway!' _ He thought as his fan faster

When he was out of hearing range kagome let out a sob that rattled her whole body

"Ok inuyasha, don't worry you'll nerve see me again."

Even though he couldn't hear her, it still felt good to say it a loud. At the well, she sat on the lips, looking at the forest one last time.

'_Goodbye inuyasha, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough' _

With that thought she fell backwards in the well for the last time

Two days she's been gone for two weeks, but it feels like an eternity to kagome

'_I never knew life could be so boring, um oh well this is for the best. It's better then being somewhere your not wanted'_ she thought as she tried to focus on her homework

But it was kind of hard with her tears blurring her vision.

'_Oh girl you have got to get over this, and move one'_ she thought with her face in her hands

Two days she's been gone for to weeks, and inuyasha was about to go crazy

'_Where is she, oh I'm going to beat her, yeah that's it, show her she can't keep me waiting!'_ he thought as he sat with his arm crossed with a pouty look on his face

'_Why hasn't she come back yet? Could she have believed what I had said? No… no she couldn't, I mean she ALWAYS came back before, she said she'd never leave my side._

_That's why I love her; she's always there and always would be.'_ Inuyasha thought not at all surprised that he loved kagome.

He already knew that, and had admitted it a long time ago. He just could never seem to get up the nerve to tell her that he loved her.

'_Maybe I should go get her? Yeah I think I'll do that'_ with that thought in mind he jumped in the well to get to kagome

Coming up to her window inuyasha hear kagome crying, and when he looked throw the window he saw her, on her bed hugging a pillow with her face in it.

Opening the window, inuyasha slipped in and walked over to her, kneeling on the floor, he ran his fingers throw her hair.

"Kagome why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" he asked softly

"Go away inuyasha; remember you don't want to ever see me again." She said with the pillow muffing her voice

"I didn't mean it kagome, please don't crying. I really didn't mean what I say." Inuyasha said as he pulled her face to look at him, '_this is it I'm going to tell her. Gods I'm scared what if she doesn't feel the same… what if she love kouga instead! No I know she doesn't love HIM. I can do this just say kagome I love you will you be my mate, yeah that it' _taking a deepin and out, he said

"I love you kagome, and it breaks my heart when you cry, please stop" he said as he placed his forehead on hers, looking straight in her eyes

"Kagome would you be my mate?" he asked her as he take her hand in his

"You love me? Inuyasha if you loved me, you wouldn't be running off to see kikyo ever time you think she's near and you wouldn't have said those mean things two days ago.

So forgive me when I say it's hard to believe you, when you say 'I love you'." She said as she pulled away her hand.

Standing up from the bed kagome started walking over to her bedroom door. Half way there she bumped in to a red wall, and almost fell if it hadn't been for the arms that caught her.

"I do love you kagome!" with that he kissed her with as much passion as he could

At first it was a hard kiss, and kagome fought all she could, but as the kiss became sweeter and gentler, kagome stopped her struggle.

Breaking the kiss inuyasha look at her, "kagome I do love you, please give me another change, I promise I'll be the best mate ever." Inuyasha pleaded

"I don't know, what if you run off to go and see kikyo, or what if kouga comes and we get in another fight? What happens then? Will you trust me when I say I don't want kouga, and can I trust you to not run after kikyo?" kagome asked him looking in his eyes, so she would know if he was lying.

Looking her straight in the eye, with is hands one either side of her face he spoke the truth "I promise that I wont see kikyo again and if I have to I'll take you with me, and if kouga comes I won't beat him….much" he said muddling the last part to himself

This had kagome smiling, which had her bring her hands to his face "I do love you inuyasha, just don't ever break your promise and we'll be just fine"

"So… is that a yes?" he asked with a sly smile on his face

Laughing, as she kissed his check she mumbled "yes"

After she said that inuyasha picked her up and hopped out the window and into the well

That way they could mate with out having people over hear them

Going throw the well kagome said "I love you inuyasha" and kissed him with all she had in her.

----------

Well that's all I got to night I might turn it into a lemon if I get some reviews asking for it,

Plus this is my first inuyasha and kagome fanfic so hope you like it and remember R&R please


End file.
